<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Handsome One or The More Handsome One? by hookedoncaptainswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202055">The Handsome One or The More Handsome One?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan'>hookedoncaptainswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the FIRST season 2 promo a one-shot where Zoey makes her choice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke &amp; Simon Haynes, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Handsome One or The More Handsome One?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wrote this last weekend when the first promo came out so it doesn't fully reflect all that we know now... so keep that in mind while reading. I was also going to make it a 2-shot but now that so much content has been released I can't bring myself to finish it when I know that isn't the direction the show is going and my mind can't go backwards now that I know new information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey collapsed on her bed, falling face first into the mattress. Today had been the longest day of her life. Not only had it been her first day back to work since Mitch died, but it was also her first day filling Joan’s position which meant more responsibility and a whole lot of catching up to do. That in itself would qualify as a busy first day back, but add her powers on top of that and there was next to no time left for her to get any actual work done. Not to mention that with Joan having taken over as CEO of SPRQ Point there was apparently no more cereal bar, bread bar, or anything bar for that matter. She was just glad to have the rest of the evening to herself to hide in her introverted bubble that she had created for herself over the past six weeks to attempt some concept of coping with her loss. </p><p>Just when she thought she would have the night to herself there was a knock at her door which after a look through the peephole she learned was Mo. Zoey opened the door to greet Mo… and Simon and Max? She was sure her face looked just as confused as she felt and it was apparent by the glass of wine Mo was handing her that he anticipated such a reaction. </p><p>“Um, hi… everyone?” Her voice pitched up at the end of her question at an unusually high pitch due to a combination of confusion and discomfort. <em> Why are they both here </em> ? <em> And with Mo </em>? </p><p>“Hey Zozo. Max and Simon came over for a drink and we were hoping you would join us, maybe even regale us with all that happened on your first day back!” Mo said.</p><p>“They came over for a….? Regale…? I -- I’m sorry, a lot has happened today and I’m not sure my brain is functioning properly, do you wanna try that again?” Zoey said half jokingly, but mostly serious because <em> what </em>?</p><p>“I told you guys this would be weird for her.” Max said to Simon and Mo. “Okay, so yeah. The three of us have actually been hanging out a bunch lately.”</p><p>“You guys are friends now?” Zoey asked and then mumbled under her breath. “How long was I at home?” Simon and Max chuckled at that. <em> What is happening </em>?</p><p>“Look I’m sure you’ve had a long day, we just figured we were hanging and we knew you were home and might want some company. No expectations though, you only come if you want to alright?” Simon said. </p><p>“Um, yeah no I’ll totally come hang out with… the three of you? Just uh… Mo can we talk for a sec?” Zoey asked. </p><p>“You guys can go ahead in and pour the pinot.” Mo instructed, pulling Zoey out of earshot from the door. “Okay listen, I know this is weird and I tried to give you a heads up, but you weren’t answering my calls or texts or your bedroom door for six weeks.”</p><p>“I’ve been in a bit of a bad place, Mo.”</p><p>“I know that and that’s entirely valid, I’m just saying that <em> this </em>” He motioned toward his apartment where the guys were waiting. “Is nothing new.”</p><p>“Okay, but how did it happen?” Zoey questioned. </p><p>“After your dad’s wake they both looked so aimless and pitiful so Eddie and I took them out for drinks. Turns out they have a lot in common and with Eddie on his cruise ship adventure and you living at your parent’s house, I decided to take them under my wing and give them a little Mo-jo.”</p><p>“That’s all great Mo, but how am I supposed to go in there now and act normal with them <em> both </em> there and I haven’t figured out what I’m gonna do yet?”</p><p>“Wow, I’m so sorry about your problem. ‘Should I choose the handsome one or the more handsome one?’” Mo mocked.</p><p>“Which one is the more handsome one?” Zoey said just loud enough for Mo to hear. </p><p>“I’m not telling you which. Get your tiny ass in that apartment and act like your <em> normal </em> self.”</p><p>Walking in together they found Max and Simon chatting on the sofa about one of the ‘many’ things they apparently have in common that doesn’t have to do with the tech industry or herself. </p><p>Once Max and Simon’s conversation died down, they all turned to Zoey asking how her first day back was. What she told them was that it was overwhelming to be back and also in a new position and therefore she didn’t get as much accomplished today as she had hoped. What she didn’t say aloud (because Simon still doesn’t know about her powers and she should probably get around to telling him because it seems important) was that everyone, including Simon, had been singing to her since the moment she left her house this morning and <em> that’s </em> why she didn’t get as much accomplished today as she had hoped. </p><p>After she put that topic to rest, the conversation lulled until Max and Simon looked at one another determinedly and then both looked at her at the same time. <em> Oh god, please no </em>. </p><p>“Listen Zoey, Simon and I have talked and we agree that neither of us want you to feel pressured in any way.” Max started. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re going through a tough time and we don’t want to contribute to that. Though we are both here if you ever need anything.” Simon added. </p><p>“Ahem. We are <em> all </em> here if you ever need anything.”Mo amended.</p><p>“Exactly. And we are all friends now and we don’t want this to be awkward for anyone, especially you.” Max said, all while Simon was nodding his agreement. “You know, we don’t want to be in competition.” Max said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“We don’t?” Simon stopped his nodding and looked at Max, who gave him a face that said ‘stay with me here’ prompting Simon to correct himself. “We don’t.” He now agreed with a curt nod. </p><p>“You’re not a <em> prize</em>.” Max said with Simon following his lead now.</p><p>“Right, or a <em> commodity </em> to be won.”</p><p>At that moment, the very thing Zoey was hoping to avoid with a quiet night in happened: she heard music. </p><p>It started with a tambourine and then some bass. Max and Simon’s legs were both bouncing up and down to the rhythm in what looked like anticipation, taking turns clearing their throats as if on a cue. </p><p>“Uh, Mo? Are you here for this?” Zoey asked, kind of hoping that time would be frozen otherwise it would get super awkward, super fast. </p><p>“Zoey, are you hearing one of them sing to you <em> right now </em>?” Mo whispered under his breath since in his reality the guys could still hear him. </p><p>She shook her head frantically. “Not <em> one </em> of them Mo, both. <em>B</em><em>oth </em>of them are about to sing to me!” </p><p>Suddenly drums were playing and the guys looked at each other before Simon shouted “GO!” and the music was all around her. </p><p>
  <em> So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you look so fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I really wanna make you mine </em>
</p><p>Simon sang the first part, but was quickly cut off by Max.</p><p>
  <em> I say you look so fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I really wanna make you mine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now you don't need the money </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you look like that, do ya honey? </em>
</p><p>There was more instrumental music than singing, which made it a lot harder to interpret than usual. Simon took the next part though.</p><p>
  <em> Well I could see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You home with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you were with another man, yeah! </em>
</p><p>After hearing that from Simon she was sure that he and Max must have talked about <em> that night </em>. She wonders briefly if that meant Max knew about her kiss(es) with Simon… she had really hoped to tell each of them herself. </p><p>When Max sang the next part of the song, she finally understood the purpose of the song and how she was meant to help them.</p><p>
  <em> I know we ain't got much to say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before I let you get away, yeah! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I said, are you gonna be my girl? </em>
</p><p>She had to give them an answer and fast, otherwise she would be haunted by guitar riffs and questions of “are you gonna be my girl” until she did.</p><p>Max and Simon were jumping and headbanging and running all around her as they sang. Zoey was sure that this must be what Danny Michael Davis felt like when she and Max were singing Pressure in his face the day she glitched.</p><p>
  <em> So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you look so fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I really wanna make you mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I say you look so fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I really wanna make you mine </em>
</p><p>They finished the song in unison, returning back to their respective spots on the safa attempting to look nonchalant by resting their heads on their arms which were sitting on the arms of the sofa. </p><p>Zoey was half aware that her eyes were surely blown wide like a maniac, but she couldn’t really process much of anything right now; she only knew that she needed to get out, <em> now </em>.</p><p>“Um, right. Not a competition, got it. And we can for sure, for sure hang out together and it not be awkward. Anyways I have had <em> such </em> a long day and I just really gotta catch those Z’s. Ha ha, Z has to catch Z’s, get it? Z for Zoey? … Okay, well goodnight!” Zoey rambled until she had backed herself out of Mo’s apartment. </p><p>She briefly considered going home to sleep so that no one could follow her, but going into her apartment was just so much faster so she ran in and hopped in the shower hoping to be able to claim that she ‘hadn’t heard anyone at the door’ if they happened to show.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>When Max and Simon finished explaining their desire to not be in competition Max could see <em> the look </em> on Zoey’s face and he was sure that one of them, if not both, had just sung to her. His theory was confirmed when she babbled her way out of the apartment and heard her shoes run the few feet to her own apartment. </p><p>Max knew he should check on her, but how would that look? He and Simon had agreed not to make any moves. Besides, it’s not like he can explain to Simon that he was checking on her because of her musical superpower, since Simon doesn’t yet <em> know </em> about said superpower. </p><p>Instead, Max excused himself to head off to sleep himself, claiming that he had job interviews the following day. Technically, yes, he had interviews for tomorrow.. Afternoon… but Simon didn’t need to know that. </p><p>After closing the door to Mo’s apartment, Max texted Zoey to open the door, not wanting Simon to hear him knock. To his surprise, she actually answered the door and ushered him into her apartment. </p><p>She had already changed into her SPRQ Point sweats and tshirt from that day she presented the SPRQ Watch all on her own, but Max thought she was as beautiful as ever. </p><p>“Hey Zo.”</p><p>“Max, I’m sorry for running out like that… I’m just so tired and--”</p><p>“And you heard a heartsong.” Max finished for her.</p><p>“How did you know that?” She asked.</p><p>“You get this look in your eye. Was it me or Simon who sang to you?”</p><p>“Both.” Zoey said dejectedly.</p><p>“Oh man. I’m sorry Zoey, I know that’s the <em> last </em> thing you needed today.”</p><p>“No it’s fine. It’s not like you can control it anymore than I can.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but you don’t look like it’s fine.” Max said pointedly.</p><p>“Because <em> I’m </em> not <em> fine, </em> Max! Today was way too much all at once. I haven’t had human interaction other than my family in almost two whole months and I chose to just dive in with the sharks! I took on a brand new job <em> on top </em> of my old job, I still have <em> no </em> idea where our progress is on the Chirp and people haven’t stopped singing to me since I left my house this morning! And you know, I’d like to think that I’ve gotten pretty used to this whole ‘hearing people’s inner heartsong’ thing, but when I haven’t heard a heart song in six weeks it gets a <em> little </em> overwhelming to hear <em> every. Single. Person’s. Song at work </em>in the matter of 8 hours. So no, Max it’s not fine and I’m not fine. And I know that you and I have a lot to talk about and I’m sorry I’ve put it off for so long and I know you don’t want to rush me, but I still want to give you an answer, but right now I really just need you to be my best friend if that’s okay?” </p><p>Max had heard Zoey’s ramblings many times, but never like this. By the end of this his beautiful, wonderful best friend looked and sounded so small and fragile. He pulled her into a fierce hug and held her as she sobbed in his arms. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure which part she was crying about, but whatever it was he felt it. </p><p>Eventually, her body was ready to give in so Max picked Zoey up and carried her over to the couch where he continued to hold her as she cried and fell asleep in his arms.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Zoey felt herself drift into consciousness and immediately felt groggy and gross. She quickly realized that she wasn’t in bed and it wasn’t morning. She was in Max’s arms, having cried herself to sleep. </p><p>“Max?”</p><p>“I’m here, Zo.”</p><p>“How long have I been asleep?”</p><p>“Only fifteen or so minutes, I just didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Max said. “How are you feeling now?”</p><p>“Better, I think. Sorry about breaking down like that, I--”</p><p>“Zoey, you never have to apologize about that. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me.” She nodded. Almost unconsciously, she leaned in to kiss Max only for him to back his head away.</p><p>“Oh, um. Sorry. I guess I should um…” Zoey stammered, while making a move to stand or put distance between her and Max. He grabbed her hand though and pulled her back down to the couch next to him. </p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for that either Zoey. It’s just that thirty minutes ago you said you wanted me to be <em> just </em> your best friend for now and no offense to you but I think I’m going to listen to <em> that </em> Zoey, rather than the emotionally vulnerable Zoey right here. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right Max. I’m so sor--” She stopped herself from apologizing when she saw Max’s face. Max’s face which looked at her with the most loving gaze she thinks she has <em> ever </em> seen, except for <em> maybe </em>her parents of course, but it’s a close second. “Not sorry, just… maybe when I’m less emotionally vulnerable we could---” </p><p>Zoey never got to finish that statement because right at that moment Mo burst through her front door.</p><p>“Alright Zoldilocks. I <em> know </em> you just heard those boys sing to you, now I wanna know what song it was and what you intend to do about--” Mo stopped in his tracks when he realized that Max was there and not, in fact, at home asleep as he had told them he was supposed to be. “Oh sir, I <em> know </em> you did not lie to Simon and I just to get some time alone with Zoey.” Mo said with a pointed look at Max.</p><p>“No, Mo. But I knew that she had heard a song and I wanted to make sure that she was okay.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you just say so?”</p><p>“Because I couldn’t very well tell Simon that she had heard us sing a song or, for that matter, explain how I knew she wasn’t okay.”</p><p>Mo didn’t get a chance to respond because <em> Simon </em> walked in at that moment, looking the most confused.</p><p>“Hey I wanted to check on Zoey, but the front door was open so I came in… what is everyone doing here? … Max?” Simon looked hurt, though whether it was because Zoey was in Max’s arms or that Max had lied to him, Zoey wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Max came to check on me after I left in such a rush… I guess you and Mo had the same idea… thank you guys.” Zoey said with a timid smile.</p><p>“Well are you feeling any better now?” Simon asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I am.” Zoey nodded. </p><p>“Well that’s what counts. Can I do anything for you?” Simon looked like he wanted to help, but knew that his work here was done. </p><p>“No, I’m good now. I’ll see you tomorrow though.” </p><p>With that, Max and Simon made their way to leave her apartment, but Mo stayed. He waited until the other men had left the apartment before asking.</p><p>“So what were they singing?” He asked excitedly.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>When Max and Simon got into the hallway, Max decided to explain himself. Sure he couldn’t talk about her powers, but he considers Simon a good friend now and he doesn’t want to risk that by lying to him completely.</p><p>“Listen Simon, I went over there as a friend.”</p><p>“We said no moves, Max. What do you call that?”</p><p>“And tell me how that’s any different than what you were doing?” Max said, causing Simon to understand. </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure she was okay… which is what you were doing, I get it.” Simon said understandingly. “So How is she<em> ? </em>Really?” He asked genuinely.</p><p>“Not great. I mean how would you feel if you had been doing nothing and seeing no one for two months only to be bombarded with a million people and things to do all day long? She just needs to ease back into work.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad you were there for her, Max.”</p><p>“Hey, would you just… make sure to keep an eye out for her at work? I mean don’t hover because she will absolutely notice and it will make her anxious. But if you see anything happening…”</p><p>“I’ve got damage control covered. I’ll let you know if anything major happens.”</p><p>“Thanks, Simon.”</p><p>“Now do you <em> actually </em>have job interviews tomorrow, or was that just an excuse?”</p><p>“Oh, no I definitely do. In fact I should probably get home and plan out my day. I’ll see you.”</p><p>“See you, man,”</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>“So what were they singing?” Mo asked excitedly.</p><p>“Well I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that it was called ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’ because they said that once or twice.”</p><p>“Hmm, Jet is usually more of Simon’s vibe, he must be rubbing off on Max.” Mo pondered. “Anywho, you know what you have to do now Zostradamus.”</p><p>“I <em> know </em>! I have to talk to them both.”</p><p>“You <em> need </em> to tell Simon about your powers if you are even <em> thinking </em> about choosing that boy. He thinks you have some mystical connection that makes you ‘meant to be’ and you and I <em> and </em> Max all know that ain’t the truth.” Mo said, but Zoey had a look on her face that gave Mo pause. “ <em> Are </em> you still thinking about choosing Simon?”</p><p>Truth is, Zoey <em> wasn’t </em> thinking about Simon anymore. She had made up her mind about two weeks into her ‘hideaway’ period, she then confirmed her decision after a talk with Maggie the following weekend. When she saw Simon at work today, Zoey no longer felt that same pull to be near him that she used to and that’s when she was sure that her heart belonged solely to Max.... Now all she has to do is to <em> tell </em> them that. </p><p>“Zoey Clarke, have you actually made a decision?” Mo questioned with a hint of admiration in his voice. “Well color me impressed, you chose the more handsome one. <em> And </em>the one whose heart has only ever been yours. Bravo Zoey.”</p><p>“But how do I tell them, Mo? This would have been significantly easier if you hadn’t ‘taken them under your wing’ and made them best friends! I don’t want to come between that, they seem so happy together.”</p><p>“You do realize that they aren’t in love with <em> each other </em>, right? They are in love with you, and frankly I think you making a decision will be better for their friendship than dragging it out.”</p><p>“Which one do I tell first Mo? I can’t very well tell Simon that I want to be with Max <em> before </em> I tell Max, but I can’t start anything with Max until I get closure with Simon!”</p><p>“That’s easy Zoey, which one do you feel the need to talk to <em>right</em> <em>this moment</em>?”</p><p>Once Mo put it that way,  she knew where she needed to be.</p>
<hr/><p>Zoey rode the elevator up to his floor, taking deep breaths and trying not to hyperventilate. She walked up to his door and closed her eyes, knowing there was no going back from this. Slowly she raised her hand in a tiny fist and knocked three times.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I should have waited until tomorrow. I mean, he’s probably asleep now. Yeah, I’ll just leave before he answers the door and come back tom--- </em>
</p><p>“Zoey?” She could hear the sleep and confusion in his voice, but she turned around to face him and smiled softly.</p><p>“Hey Max.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>